


Writer's Block

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writer, Multi, Percy/Pansy/Neville, Throuple, Triad - Freeform, Writer Percy Weasley, Writer!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Percy isn't making much headway on his manuscript, so Pansy and Neville take matters into their own hands. Writer!AU, Percy/Pansy/Neville.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Pansy Parkinson/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> This triad was suggested by the lovely Angel (DarkAngelofSorrowReturns)! I've never written a triad before so I don't know how well I did, but it was a fun challenge.

Percy sat in front of the pile of parchment and sighed. The words just weren't coming. A draft of his manuscript was due in just under a fortnight, and he had...nothing. Nothing except for a blank page and the impending sense of abject failure. 

He had tried turning on the wireless to see if that sparked any inspiration. When it didn't, he took to walking around the small library that served as his writing space, flipping through random books in the hopes that an idea might be nestled somewhere in the pages. 

"Percy, darling, how are you getting on?" 

Percy whirled around to find Pansy standing in the doorway. 

He took off his horn-rimmed glasses and massaged his temples. "Not well, Pansy. Not well at all." He sat back down in his chair with a heavy sigh. 

"Aww," Pansy cooed, coming over to massage his shoulders. "You should really take a break, darling. I'd be happy to take your mind off things for a little while..."

"I can't, Pansy," Percy said, more sharply than he had intended. "My editor wants my manuscript in less than two weeks, and I still haven't written a damn thing." 

Pansy let her hands drop from his shoulders, and Percy immediately missed the kneading of her talented fingers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, standing and taking her hands in his. "I know you're—you're only trying to help." 

"That's right, I am," she pouted. She tilted her head, her dark eyes scanning his. "There has to be _something_ I can do, surely." 

He smiled feebly. "I'm afraid not. Where's Neville?" 

"Here," Neville said, poking his head into the room. He shot Pansy a pointed look. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't bother Percy." 

"Oh, no," Pansy said, removing her hands from Percy's to point a manicured fingernail at the other man. "That was all you, Neville." 

"I definitely remember you saying that you agreed," Neville grumbled, crossing to Percy. 

"And your point is?" Pansy asked, raising a single brow. "I should think you would know by now that I'm hardly a woman of my word when it comes to agreeing with you." 

Percy let out a chuckle. His lovers often bickered with each other, but deep down, they had great affection for each other. That was likely what made their unconventional romantic relationship so successful.

"Percy," Neville said, turning to him. "How can I— _we_ —help?" 

"There's always rum," Pansy said, conjuring up a bottle. "Rum helps with everything." 

The next moment, Neville had Vanished the bottle with an incredulous look at the dark-haired witch. "Are you mental? Percy doesn't need _alcohol_ , he needs peace and quiet." 

"Or maybe," Pansy said, her voice suddenly coy, "he just needs a good shag." 

Percy cleared his throat as his cheeks heated up. Pansy had a tendency to be rather forward, and it might have been a welcome suggestion had he not been so stressed out. "I'm with Neville on this one, Pansy." 

"But darling, it isn't good for you to hole yourself up here," Pansy whined. She ran a finger down his chest, then gave his tie a tug with her other hand to pull him closer. "I miss you." 

" _We_ miss you," Neville chimed in. He leaned in to give Percy a chaste kiss on the cheek just as Pansy gave him one on the lips. "I may regret saying this later, but I think Pansy's right about you being cooped up in here."

Pansy smirked, but otherwise said nothing—though this surprised Percy, he didn't say anything either. He was too busy staring down at his quill as though it might begin writing of its own accord if he focused on it hard enough. 

"I don't know, Neville—" he began.

"You're coming with us," Neville said firmly, grabbing his hand. Pansy took his other hand a moment later and together, Percy's two lovers dragged him bodily from the room. 

The redhead sighed, but he couldn't deny the relief he felt at being free of the stuffy, musty library. "Thanks," he said, planting a kiss on Pansy's lips, then Neville's. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all." 

"Well, if you _do_ need some bad ideas, I've got you covered, darling," Pansy winked. A moment later, she held a set of sex dice and some rope in her hands, making her insinuations crystal clear. Neville, for his part, quickly snatched them away. 

"Absolutely not, Pansy," he said. 

"If you have a better idea, let me know, Neville," she shot back. 

Percy laughed at their antics, the sound positively bubbling out of him. "All right, that's enough, you two." 

He felt a twinge of regret as he thought about the still-blank stack of parchment sitting inside the library, but with some difficulty, he was able to push it to the back of his mind. He needed this. He needed to get out of his head for a little while, and his lovers would help him do just that. 


End file.
